


The Sheldon-Leonard Conundrum

by DarkPrinceOfClowns



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, One Shot, Rape, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrinceOfClowns/pseuds/DarkPrinceOfClowns
Summary: Sheldon/Leonard. Leonard is feeling like everyone is putting him down and feels a need for controll, and Sheldon discovers that lack of control can be a wonderful thing in certain cases.





	

Leonard came back home after yet another breakup with Penny. He had ended up drinking a bit more than he should as well, after she left the restaurant in anger over some silly argument.

Sheldon, having heard the door slamming in the living room, and put on his bathrobe to go check what was wrong.

"Leonard?" He inquired as he saw his best friend and roommate sitting in the couch, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Enough was enough, Leonard thought. He was sick and fucking tired of being pushed around and told that he simply wasn't good enough, and now Sheldon was coming to demand an explanation as well. Standing there in his oh-so-proper bathrobe, and he probably had pj's under there too. For some reason, when Leonard put on his glasses again, it was as if he was seeing Sheldon for the first time. He had to admit the man was attractive, and that robe did make you want to see what was under there. Then he smirked to himself as he got up and walked over to him...

"Leonard? What are you doing?" There was now an element of fear in Sheldon's voice. Not only had Leonard not replied to him, not even to explain himself or apologize like he usually did, but he had this...deranged look on his face. Sheldon took a step back.

"Shut up, Sheldon!" He commanded and with a quick push, he slammed Sheldon up to the wall of their small hallway next to the kitchen, while pulling him down by the hem of his bathrobe to crush his lips to his in an intense and passionate kiss. Sheldon was too stunned to respond, and he felt slightly dizzy and weak in his knees. He was used to always be in control, always know exactly what was going on, and he could feel that control evaporate, and by god! It felt strangely good...

Leonard pulled him out from the wall a bit, the grip on Sheldon's bathrobe tightened, before he slammed him back into the wall again.

"Kiss me back!" He demanded, and to Sheldon's own surprise, he couldn't help but obey. His head was floating and he felt a bit light-headed. That was when Leonard snuck his hand to his throat and, making sure the pressure was evened out, ever so slightly choked him. Sheldon was now more or less incapable of any thoughts, he felt dizzy and light-headed. Black dots were dancing in front of his eyes, which he couldn't help but closing, making the sensations even stronger. Leonard let go of his throat and ripped open Sheldon's bathrobe. To his surprise Sheldon had no shirt on. Earlier that night, he had managed to spill milk on his shirt, and of course he only had one set of pj's he -could- use on a Wednesday. So he had to live without it, something he was about to regret...

Leonard grinned at the sight of his bare chest, and moved to lick it. Starting at the top and slowly licking his way down towards the hem of Sheldon's pants made Sheldon let out a slight gasp. There was some things that even his mind had no defense against, and he was far to shocked to attempt the arts of Kulinar.

suddenly as he had begun, Leonard let go of the tall, lean man and went over to the kitchen, hurriedly grabbing a bottle of olive oil. Sheldon did not have the time to regain his senses before the shorter man assaulted him once again, this time rubbing the bulge in his pants, starting from the spot between his asshole and his balls and dragging his finger forwards, then he widened his palm and rubbed Sheldon's penis a few times. All Sheldon could do was breathing heavily, incapable of processing the information, or even fight the emotions that went through his body.

Leonard took advantage of his weakened cognitive skills and pulled him into his own bedroom. He didn't want to drag him into Sheldon's own room, in fear of breaking the spell should his mind get hung up on details like nobody being allowed in his room, or getting the bed sheets all dirty.

Once there, Leonard pushed Sheldon down onto his bed, and sat down on his stomach, leaning over to assault his mouth with even more brutal kisses, biting his lips just slightly. This extracted a slight whimper from the taller man, to Leonard pleasure. He felt almost high. He had never before felt quite as powerful and in control as he did now, and it was an intoxicating feeling, pushing him to go forward, to find even more ways to extort power over the man laying there on the bed. He spotted a few ties and sent a silent thank you to Priya for buying them. He grabbed it and tied it around the other man's thin wrists before securing them to the bedpost.

As he felt the ties being tighten around his wrist, Sheldon felt a strangely pleasurable sensations, making him shiver and become even more aroused. He felt light-headed and dizzy, and let out a slight moaning. There was something intoxicating with the loss of control, it almost made him want to let out a slightly insane laughter. It -was- insane. He had to be insane to enjoy this, so instead of fighting it, he gave inn. The world had descended into anarchy and chaos, so the only logical thing to do was to follow suit, right? He realized he wasn't thinking straight anymore, but right at this moment, he didn't care.

Then Leonard pulled his pants off, followed by his briefs, and tossed them both to the floor. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up a replica knife and leaned over Sheldon with an evil grin on his face. Sheldon felt a dizzying fear as Leonard dragged the sharp tip of the knife across his chest, and then he dragged it down, starting at the nape of his neck and slowly sliding it, making sure Sheldon could feel the sharpness on his skin, almost all the way down to his dick. Sheldon shivered as fear and slight pain mixed with everything else into a dizzying pleasure. Then Leonard moved up and pressed the knife to Sheldon's throat, making him gasp slightly.

"You're gonna do what I say, and accept anything I do to you, or I'll make you regret your tryed!" He said in a low, threatening voice. Sheldon could feel his heart beating in his throat.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and obey?" Leonard said.

"Yes." It was all Sheldon was able to speak, his head felt like it was floating, and he was already sweating with desire. All the will to fight had left him, and he liked it. In some sick, twisted way, he was enjoying this more than anything in his life. Even more than those moments were he found the solution to a big physics problem.

Leonard put the knife away and reached for the discarded bottle of olive oil. He poured some of it on his right hand and moved it to Sheldon's asshole, rubbing slightly around it, before he pushed one finger into it. Sheldon moaned slightly. He felt violated, much more than his usual touchphobia, this was violating not only his personal space, but something much deeper. And he both hated and loved the feeling, and his head was swimming, he was not able to protest, even if he had wanted to.

Leonard kept moving his finger for a few seconds, before he followed with a second, and then a third. Sheldon let out a slight whimper as he pulled out, and to his own surprise, he felt disappointed. It felt...right...to have that intrusion, he wanted it, craved it! He felt a need to be filled up, but he had no clue what to do about it.

Leonard watched the disappointed expression with glee as he slipped out of his own pants and underwear, he didn't bother with the shirt. He poured some more olive oil on his hand and begun to coat his own dick in it. He leaned over Sheldon again and pushed the tip of his penis towards Sheldon's tight hole, without really entering him.

"This is what you want right?" Leonard said with a grin. "Say it! Say you want me to fuck you!" Leonard demanded. Sheldon moaned, but he refused to oblige and stayed silent. Leonard began playing with the taller man's dick and rubbed it slowly, running a finger a few times in a circle at the tip of it, and around the tip, until Sheldon was whimpering and twitching.

"Say it!" He demanded again. Sheldon gasped.

"I...I want you in me..." He choked the words out, and realized he was speaking the truth. He wanted it, so badly. And he hated himself, just a little bit, for the humiliation of saying it out loud.

Leonard pushed himself slowly inside Sheldon, all the while manipulating and playing with the man's penis, which made the whole intrusion better, less painful. Although it still hurt enough for Sheldon to whimper. But when he was all the way inn, he held still for about five seconds, while playing with the other man's penis. Then he let go and began to move, slowly at first, but it didn't take long before he was slamming into the other man. Sheldon was alternating between whimpering in pain and moaning in pleasure, but eventually it turned more into pleasure than pain, no matter how hard Leonard slammed into him. He wasn't exactly gentle, and that help the wonderful feeling of being throughout violated. It was indescribable. And to Leonard, it was even better. All the years of frustration, of people telling him what to do and telling him he was not good enough, he put all his anger into this one, passionate act, and felt intoxicated with power and lust in a devilish mix. He snuck his hands around Sheldon's throat again, making Sheldon moan in even more pleasure as Leonard's hands evenly and slowly choked him, as he was pushing himself inn and out of him. But before Sheldon could pass out, he let go to support himself better and be able to speed things up even more.

All this, paired with him being very new to the entire sexual act, made sure Sheldon soon came with an explosion of emotions, and seeming soiling them both. When Leonard realized, he stopped tryeing to hold back and hammered into Sheldon, until he came inside of him, before he collapsed on top of him, soaked in sweat. He didn't even have the strength to pull out, although, as certain things shrank back to its natural size, that problem solved itself.

However, it only took Sheldon a few minutes to regain his cognitive skills, now that the need for realize and pleasure has stopped fogging his mind.

"Leonard?" He said.

"Hrm?" Leonard muttered exhausted in reply.

"Untie me. I need to shower." Sheldon said, and Leonard smiled fondly at himself. Some things never changed.


End file.
